


Elorassa gets her hair braided by Theotar

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: #removetorghast, Armor, Choking, Edited, F/M, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Khadgar is Mentioned, Nicknames, Nightmares, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Revendreth (Warcraft), Tea, The Maw (Warcraft), World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers, denathrius is hot but hes so damn evil i hate him, screw denathrius, screw torghast, the word damn is said, theotar likes being hugged uwu, theotar supremacy, this almost had 2000 words but i got lazy but i swear the next one will be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Theotar washes, brushes and braids Elorassa's hair.Theotar Supremacy.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s), Theotar the Mad Duke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Elorassa gets her hair braided by Theotar

Elorassa was surrounded by red shadows that screamed in agony. Her ears ached, and she felt a heavy weight trying to push her down. She looked around frantically, and stopped when she saw Denathrius in front of her. 

  
  


Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened. “We killed you.” She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. 

  
  


The towering figure smirked, and knelt down. “I’m not truly dead. Remornia absorbed me when I was on the brink of death.” He said. 

  
  


The night elf shook her head. “Y-you’re still alive, then?” She asked, her feet refusing to move. She was frozen in place. 

  
  


“In a way, yes. When I am freed and that wretched naaru sees me worthy of freedom, I will come for you and Prince Renathal. I will haunt your dreams, and there is nothing you can do to escape me. I am coming.” The sire replied. 

  
  


Elorassa raised her head, meeting eyes with him. No matter how much she screamed at herself to run, her body wouldn’t let her. “Renathal and I will kill you over and over again.” She said, the quietness of her voice betraying her. 

  
  


Denathrius smirked once more, and touched Elorassa’s soft, black hair. He ran his sharp fingernails through it, not grabbing it, but rather letting the soft feeling burn into his sense of touch. “Mortals are always so fascinating.” He mused.

  
  


The night elf was disgusted by the feeling of his touch. “Don’t touch me, scum.” She said, wanting to move back, but still unable to do so.

  
  


“You know, you’re considered beautiful by Venthyr standards. I find you attractive myself.” He chuckled. 

  
  


“Don’t play mind games with me. I know what you’re trying to do, manipulator.” The night elf spat. 

  
  


Although the sire was malevolent and evil, he wasn’t unattractive. His skin was purple like a night elf, he had long, white hair reaching just past his shoulders, he was taller than most, and his face was rather handsome. 

  
  


Denathrius sighed deeply in pleasure, his lips curling into a smile. “You’re dripping with anima, mortal.” He said, taking a deep breath.

  
  


The sire’s large hand brushed past Elorassa’s thigh, and ascended before stopping at her neck. He dragged his sharp thumb nail across the choker the night elf was wearing, before looping two fingers under it and lifting her up.

  
  


The night elf choked and dangled her legs, trying to escape from him. “Stop!” She choked, the choker tightening around her neck until she could barely breathe. 

  
  


In the middle of this, she realized she could move, which was a good sign, but wasn’t useful in this situation. 

  
  


The sire tilted his head, laughing in amusement. “What’s your name, mortal? I don’t believe I’ve ever heard it.” He asked.

  
  


“Elorassa! My name is Elorassa!” She choked.

  
  


The sire threw her down into the ground, giving her enough time to catch breath to recover from what just happened. The night elf looked up at him, coughing. 

  
  


“Beautiful name.” He mumbled.

  
  


Elorassa scooted back when he began approaching her, but was stopped when the sire dragged his fingernail against her cheek. “Should I keep you hostage here and refuse to let you go until my son lets me rule again, or should I kill you right now so you never wake up again?” He wondered.

  
  


The night elf shook her head. “Please! Let me live!” She begged. 

  
  


The sire was genuinely surprised by her pleads. “Am I hearing a cry for mercy?” He asked sarcastically. 

  
  


Elorassa sobbed, wanting to wake up from what appeared to be a nightmare. 

  
  


Denathrius thought for a moment before reaching his hand out. “Join me, mortal. Help me free myself from the naaru, and I promise you’ll be treated like a queen.” He offered.

  
  


The night elf looked at his hand for a moment, breathing heavily. “I refuse!” She yelled. 

  
  


Denathrius drew his hand back with a smile. “Your pride creates anima, and you are positively flooding with it.” He laughed, adoring the scent of anima he got from the night elf. “Prideful souls get punished, and you are the proudest I’ve seen yet.” 

  
  


The night elf screamed in pain as she felt her soul being ripped from her body. “No!” She begged, feeling her body being pushed forward as the sire absorbed the anima from her. 

  
  


Her bones and muscles screamed for relief, but the sire would not grant her that until he was finished. If this was a dream, when would she wake up?

  
  


After what seemed like years, the withdrawal was finished, and Denathrius sighed pleasantly. “Your anima will be used to free me, mortal. It will be your fault if I decide to murder everyone you love.” He mumbled, almost drunk on the newly absorbed anima. 

  
  


Elorassa sobbed weakly, curled onto the red, misty floor. Suddenly, she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. 

  
  


Denathrius smiled. “It would appear as though someone is calling you. I hope to see you again soon, mortal.” He said, before vanishing into red mist. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elorassa shot up, covered in cold sweat. Renathal was standing over her. “Maw Walker?” He called. 

  
  


The night elf took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling quickly. “I-I saw him!” She shouted breathlessly. 

  
  


The prince raised an eyebrow. “Saw who?” 

  
  


“Denathrius! H-he took my anima and said he’d use it to free himself! He’s coming to kill us all!” She said in a panic. 

  
  


Renathal took a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off of the elfs neck and forehead gently, calming her down. “Calm, Elorassa. Denathrius is trapped, and he won’t escape for millions of years.” He said.

  
  


“B-but, I saw him. It was so real.” She said. 

  
  


“Dreams are just dreams.” He said.

  
  


A moment passed, and the night elf calmed down, her armor on her body. “So, it has come to my attention that your husband is coming to visit us.” The prince said.

  
  


“He is. He’s coming in a few days.” The druid replied. 

  
  


Renathal smiled. “I will host an Ember Court party when he arrives. I’m sure he will love the festivities.” He said.

  
  


Elorassa nodded and smiled. “He would.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours later, Elorassa was walking around in Oribos idly, debating herself on whether or not she should go to Torghast today. It was agonizing to go there because of the rising difficulty of the enemies and how long each level was. 

  
  


She didn’t _have_ to go today, but she knew she’d have to at some point. The idea of going to that horrible place made her sick to her stomach, so she avoided it until she couldn’t. 

  
  


She leaned against a wall in the Ring of Transference, watching as the wide soul stream descended into the Maw. She hated having to jump into the soul stream to go to the Maw.

  
  


She sighed in frustration as she couldn’t make a choice on whether or not she should go to Torghast today. Finally, she made the choice to go. She jumped into the soul stream, and didn’t come back from the Maw for hours. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elorassa dragged herself into Theotar’s home, tired and hungry. She practically collapsed in the chair with a heavy sigh. Her armor was scratched and bloodied like her face, and her hair was filthy. 

  
  


The duke on the other end of the table raised an eyebrow. “Where did you go that made you look like this, Elorassa?” He asked, pouring a cup of tea for her. 

  
  


“Torghast. I despise that place.” She mumbled, nodding gratefully as she took the warm cup of tea from him.

  
  


“Ah.” He said with a nod.

  
  


The night elf sighed heavily. “It pains me to see the trapped souls there.” She said sadly. 

  
  


“I understand your pain, Elorassa.” He said, sympathizing with her. 

  
  


Elorassa drank all of her tea in one gulp, slumping in her seat. “You must be exhausted.” The duke remarked.

  
  


The night elf nodded. “I am. It took hours to finish that damn floor.” 

  
  


The duke tilted his head. “You’re wearing something under that armor of yours, yes?” He asked.

  
  


“Yes. Why?” 

  
  


“Take it off. I’ll get it cleaned for you.” He said. 

  
  


Elorassa shrugged and slipped off her armor, leaving her in a white shirt and brown pants. Theotar scooped the armor up in one arm, his umbrella in one hand. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” He said, running out into the Ember Ward. 

  
  


He came back a few minutes later with a large smile. “Your armor will be prepared in an hour. I’ll clean your hair for you.” He said, getting behind the night elf. 

  
  


“Theo, it’s fine. You don’t have to.” She said.

  
  


“I insist, my friend. You’re doing something great for the Shadowlands. Let me do something great for you.” He insisted.

  
  


The night elf sighed playfully, and let the duke cover his hands in water before brushing her hair with his fingers, preparing it. He washed her hair, the cold water making her shiver as it dripped down the back of her shirt. 

  
  


“Is this comfortable?” He whispered, picking up a comb and brushing the knots out of her hair.

  
  


The night elf nodded. “Just cold.” She chuckled. 

  
  


The duke nodded, gently brushing Elorassa’s black hair. “Your hair is the softest I’ve ever felt.” He commented. 

  
  


His remark reminded of when Denathrius touched her hair in her dream this morning, but she shrugged it off, gulping deeply. 

  
  


A few minutes passed, and Theotar started to put a braid into her hair. It took a minute, and when he was finished, she was as beautiful as ever.

  
  


“You look lovely, Elorassa.” He said, handing her a mirror. 

  
  


The night elf admired herself, smiling. “It’s wonderful, Theo. Thank you.” She said, hugging him.

  
  


Just like every other time, the hug overjoyed Theotar as his usually cold skin was warmed by her warm skin, but it felt different because she was only in her resting clothes, and her armor was being repaired. 

  
  


They parted with a smile. “Thank you, Theo.” The night elf said again. 

  
  


The duke nodded. “The pleasure is mine, Elorassa.” He said with a bow. 

  
  


The druid left after a few minutes, and went to retrieve her armor. Once she did, she put it back on, feeling the heavy armor on her body. Although she was a druid, and she usually wore leather, she had transmogrified her outfit so it looked like plate armor rather than leather armor. 

  
  


The armor resembled that of an armored prince, and she deeply enjoyed the looks she would get when she walked around. She knew her outfit looked nice. It matched her hair. 

  
  


She left Revendreth, feeling the braid Theotar put into her hair rest against her cheek.

  
  


She was excited to fight in the Theater of Pain in Maldraxxus again. She loved fighting in that arena. Even better, it gave her anima, which she needed for her anima reservoir in Ardenweald. 

  
  


She paid the flight master and took off for Maldraxxus, knowing she’d win every battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/us/deathwing/elorassa 
> 
> idk if yall knew but elorassa is actually my character in WoW and i love her so i write stories with her as the protag <3
> 
> TITLE HAS BEEN EDITED I FORGOT TO ADD THE WORD HAIR IM SO SORRY


End file.
